


The Best Present

by EndlessDarkness



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Children, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessDarkness/pseuds/EndlessDarkness
Summary: Christmas is almost here, and young Marnie can't find the right present for her big brother Piers! Maybe his friend Raihan can help her?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	The Best Present

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice an excessive use of the words left and right, this was originally written to be read aloud for a gift exchange! I hope you enjoy!

Marnie patted her jeans pocket, making sure her money was where she left it. She was on her way to a craft fair with her friend, and they said they had the best presents! She hoped her friend was right, after all, she had to get the best gift for her big brother Piers.

When the children entered the fair, they were amazed. There were dozens of stalls, filled to the brim with gifts. Marnie immediately darted into the first stall she saw and stood in the middle. First she turned right, then left. There were presents everywhere around her, but nothing was quite right for Piers. Just as quick as she entered, she ran to the next stall. After a quick search, she moved to the next, and the next. Her friend called after her, but she had no time to do anything but find the right gift. Her friend could catch up later.

Marnie sighed as she left yet another stall, still not having the perfect gift, or even a decent one. She wandered into the next stall, her eyes lighting up in recognition as she saw her brother’s best friend Raihan.

“Raihan!” She called, running towards him. He set the ornament he was holding down right before she reached him, knocking the wind out of him with a hug.

“Hey Marnie! What are you doing here?” he asked, returning the embrace.

“I’m looking for the perfect present for Piers! But nothing looks right.” She pulled back from the hug and pouted, looking to the shelf Raihan had left to see if there was anything there.

“Hmm,” he pondered. “How about you make him something?”

“Make him something?” she repeated, not thinking she heard him right.

“Yeah! He likes Zigzagoons, right? How about you make him a Zigzagoon out of construction paper? I’ll help you!” Marnie pondered for a moment before nodding. “Awesome! I know Piers wanted to hang out with Leon tomorrow, so I’ll offer to babysit you and we can make it together!” Raihan groaned as his phone buzzed, pulling it out to check it. “Alright kiddo, I gotta go but I’ll see you tomorrow! Now go have fun!” Marnie couldn’t help the grin that came across her face as Raihan left the stall. Maybe she’d find the perfect gift after all!

The next day, it was time to make the Zigzagoon. Piers walked her to Raihan’s house, an obvious pep in his step.

“What are you going to do with Leon?” Marnie asked.

“We’re headin out to the wild area. Leon heard something about some Scraggy out there, an I’m gonna try to catch one.”

“Well, I hope you have fun!” Marnie smiled up at her big brother.

“You’re gonna have fun too. I heard Raihan planned something fun for you guys to do!” Piers knocked on the door to Raihan’s house and waited for him to answer. Marnie kept quiet, not wanting to ruin the surprise already. Raihan opened the door quickly and exchanged pleasantries with Piers. 

“Alright, kiddo! Are you ready to have some fun?” Raihan opened the door further for Marnie to enter, but she turned back to Piers.

“Be safe, ‘kay? I heard there’s some real scary Pokemon out in the wild area,” she muttered. Piers squatted down and brought his sister in for a hug.

“I’ll be fine, Marnie. I promise. I’m strong enough that I won’t get hurt, an Leon’s going to be with me too. You just focus on having a good time with Raihan, okay?” Piers pulled back from the hug and stood up, ruffling her hair.

“We’re gonna have a great time!” she exclaimed, her happy demeanor back.

“That’s what I like to hear! Come on in, kiddo!” Raihan ushered Marnie inside before turning back to Piers. “I’ll take good care of her, promise. You and Leon have a good time, and let me know if you see anything I might like out there!”

“I’ll text you if I see anything neat. And Leon’s bringing some extra balls so if you really like it we can try an get it for you.” Raihan grinned and pulled Piers in for a quick hug.

“You’re the best!” Raihan waved at Piers as he left before turning back into home. He grinned at Marnie, who had already made herself comfortable on his couch. “I’m gonna make us some lunch and then we can get started, okay kiddo?”

“Can we have chicken nuggets?”

“Sure thing!” Raihan dipped into the kitchen to prepare their lunch, smiling to himself as he thought about how much Piers would love his gift.

After the two ate lunch, they started on the gift. Raihan put himself in charge of the scissors while Marnie pasted the pieces together. Rather quickly, they had an adorable paper Zigzagoon created.

“Alright, kiddo, you ready to wrap it? I’ve got some checkered paper that would work with the colors!” Marnie nodded excitedly, so Raihan quickly retrieved the paper and some other supplies. “Do you know how to wrap presents?”

“No,” she admitted. “I’ve been trying to learn but it’s so hard!” Raihan smiled and ruffled her hair.

“Well, today’s the perfect time to learn!”

By the time Piers arrived to take Marnie home, the Zigzagoon was safely packed in a wrapped box, the checkered paper adorned with a black bow.

“What’s this?” Piers asked, examining the package.

“I helped Marnie make a present for you! I think you’re gonna love it.” Piers smiled down at Marnie as he grabbed her hand for the journey.

“I know I will.”

Christmas morning finally came, and Marnie was excited to see if Piers liked his present. She made sure he left hers for last, and it was finally time for him to open it. She waited anxiously as he tore apart the paper, finally revealing the handmade Zigzagoon.

“Marnie, it’s perfect!” Piers exclaimed, holding the craft up so he could see it better. “I know just the place for it.” Piers stood quickly and made his way down the hall, turning right to enter his room. Marnie followed at his heels, curious to see where he’d put it. He scanned his desk for a moment before picking an empty spot and leaning the object against the wall. “I’ll hang it up soon, but for now this looks good.” Piers squatted down and spread his arms to bring his sister in for a hug. “Thank you, Marnie. It’s perfect.” Piers leaned back from the hug and pointed at the spot where he’d left the present. Piers’s Zigzagoon had hopped up on his desk and was examining the new object. After a moment, he cried out happily and jumped back into the floor, crawling in Marnie’s lap.

“Merry Christmas, Piers! And you too, Zigzagoon!” she exclaimed, happy both her brother and his Pokemon loved the present.

“Merry Christmas, Marnie.”

Maybe the best presents were made at home.


End file.
